


【柳生仁】巧克力（百合）

by ssstttooo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: 立海Young汉四人性转，柳生仁百合搞起！
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi





	【柳生仁】巧克力（百合）

下课铃一响，仁王立刻从座位上起来走了出去。坐后面的丸井抬起头一看，果不其然，这家伙又跑去C班找幸村去了。  
学生餐厅里，吃完饭的丸井独自坐在二人桌等桑原回来。立海的天才少女又使唤混血男友当跑腿，给自己买饭后冰淇淋了。

不远处的四人桌上，丸井看见她的同班，仁王同学和幸村坐在一侧，对面坐着柳生和真田。  
啧，真是伤脑筋啊！仁王这家伙真是的……  
前天上午，学生会的干部来到B班。风纪委员真田、柳找仁王、丸井谈话。话题又是那老三样：染发、裙子过短、带妆上学。  
那个站在真田、柳身后，梳着高高长马尾肤白胜雪的眼镜女，就是他们的学生会主席，有着“立海第一淑女”外号的柳生。  
柳生和真田既是同班又是学生会干部，整个立海大附属几乎每一个学生，都见过他俩在学校出双入对。  
学生会主席和风纪委员带头谈恋爱，想想就很刺激呢！

“真田，我和仁王带回准备上天台浇花，然后去美术室画画，你要一起吗？”  
“不了，学生会那边还有点事，我得去帮柳生忙。”  
“噗哩，再见呢，学生会长大小姐。”白毛狐狸笑得不怀好意。  
“嗯，再见了，仁王同学。”柳生面无表情双手环抱。

仁王扭头看向身旁美丽的男子：“幸村君想好怎么画了么？上一回你在画室可折腾我呢……噗哩。”  
幸村两颊涨红，小声嘀咕：“不要说这种奇怪的话，仁王同学……”  
仁王瞟了一眼学生会主席，后者依然一副斯文正经的模样。  
幸村和仁王已经走远了，柳生还站在原地发愣，要不是真田叫唤，她还沉浸在脑海里那一抹银白色的身影。

“喂，丸井！”  
丸井抬起头，仁王居然主动找自己说话，十有八九没好事情。  
“你不是做甜点很厉害么？能教我做巧克力吗？”  
啊~原来是为了这个。  
“呵呵，没想到你这狐狸精竟然开窍了。既然你诚心诚意来问我，本天才就大发慈悲教教你吧。”

放学后，丸井带着仁王逛超市，在烘焙区挑挑选选。  
仁王站在一堆烘焙模具前迷失自我，天才少女丸井迅速选出一个双鱼形状的模具，在同班面前晃来晃去。  
“咱们买这个呗？”众所周知，立海校草幸村同学是双鱼座的。  
仁王抢过双鱼模具放回货架，然后捡起旁边的书籍形状模具。  
“噗哩，咱们买这个。”  
“啊？狐狸精你认真的吗？幸村君应该不喜欢这么死板的款式吧？”  
仁王没接丸井的话。

不远处传来熟悉的鬼哭狼嚎，三年B班的两人寻声望去，原来是二年级的学妹切原。  
仁王、丸井、切原三人都是立海风纪委员会的受害者，有着不一般的深厚情谊。  
后来，切原跟风纪委员柳莲二交往，被两位学姐痛斥她叛变了革命。  
“呜呜呜……柳学长很快毕业上高中了。这是我们的第一个情人节，我想亲自做一份巧克力送他。”  
“噗哩，真是个幼稚的海带头。”  
丸井心里吐槽，狐狸精你不也做巧克力吗？难道你不幼稚？  
“切原，等本天才教你做巧克力吧！”

2月14日，C班的幸村收到满山满谷的巧克力，不少是女同学送的，但也有男同学送的。  
丸井看见仁王的巧克力，还安静地躺在主人的抽屉里。  
狐狸精不急，天才少女急呢！  
仁王，你不能输在临门一脚啊！本天才煞费苦心教你做巧克力，不是让你放抽屉长草的喂！  
虽然幸村收到数量恐怖的巧克力，但他一定在等你送的那一份啊！

放学时刻，仁王背着书包，手里捧着精心包装的巧克力，离开了教室。  
丸井很想跟上去，去看看狐狸精能否告白成功。但桑原说今晚约她拉面寿司甜点游戏厅KTV一条龙，丸井最终还是放弃了跟踪计划。

仁王走进学生会办公室，迎面走过正啃着巧克力的真田弦一郎，白毛少女顿时愣在原地。  
虽然柳生和真田二人的确有迹可循，但亲眼见证两人交往，却是另一回事了。  
“仁王同学？现在已经放学了，你还没回家么？”  
狐狸眼睁睁看着学生会主席越走越近，连忙把巧克力藏在身后。  
“噗哩……我是来、来交检讨书的。”  
“哦？风纪委员都走了，仁王同学可以先交给我。”  
立海第一淑女朝她伸手要检讨书。  
仁王把自己做好的巧克力，小心翼翼放到学生会主席的手上。  
“检讨书我还没写，先欠着。你先收下这个吧，pupina……”  
话一说完，仁王赶紧转身，想要逃离现场，却被学生会长大小姐从身后拦腰抱住。

“仁王同学突然送我巧克力，有考虑过我的感受吗？”柳生在耳边嘀咕，惹得白毛少女耳朵发烫。  
“非常抱歉，仁王同学。我没有为你准备义理巧克力呢……”  
学生会主席继续在仁王耳际吹气，一边玩弄那银白的小辫子，一边欣赏怀里小狐狸的可爱反应。  
“没、没关系。突然送你巧克力，是我唐突了，噗哩。”  
学生会长大小姐松开手，从书包里拿出一盒包装典雅的巧克力。仁王难以置信地接过它，战战兢兢拆开包装，看见一块可爱狐狸造型的白巧克力。  
“这不是义理巧克力哦，仁王同学。”  
柳生温柔提醒仁王，然后低头吻住她心爱的白发少女。

END


End file.
